Finn and Flame Princess
by Kappa Mikey 22
Summary: PB kidnaps Flame Princess out of jealousy and forces Finn to become her (PB's) king in exchange for his girlfriend's freedom. But nothing can keep them apart. Not even a surprise Villain... Please review!


"Hurry Jake!" Finn called easily passing his friend. Flambo's message replayed itself over and over again in his mind, "Finn! It's Flame Princess! She's in trouble in the Candy Kingdom!" His heart beat like a drum as he burst through the Candy-Castle doors. "Flame Princess!" he exclaimed in shock. For there in front of him sat the princess bound with chains and sitting in a giant oil lamp similar to the one Jake had first met her in. "Fnn!" She called through her gag. "Poor Flame Princess." A familiar voice said as a figure emerged through the shadows. "Princess Bubble Gum?" Finn asked in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?" Bubble Gum laughed halfheartedly. "I'm the princess of the Candy Kingdom Finn. And…" she replied advancing on Finn. "I need a king." "Sty awy frm hm!" Flame Princess yelled through her gag as Bubble Gum hugged Finn seductively. "You Finn, are perfect. And Flame Princess will no longer come between us." She said gesturing to the oil lamp. "W-what are you talking about?" Finn asked nervously. "I'm talking about getting rid of Flame Princess so you can be my king." Princess Bubble Gum answered calmly. "What the what?! No!" Finn exclaimed wildly. Frantically, he pulled out his sword and began attacking the lamp in hopes of breaking it. Suddenly one of the Banana Guards armed with an electrobe gun attacked sending courses of electricity coursing through Finn and his love. "Fnn!" Flame Princess exclaimed in horror. She struggled wildly against her restraints as she watched her lover fall to the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled frantically causing the guard to electrocute her again. "Bubble Gum, what's happened to you?" Finn asked PB who had come to stand over him. "Please let Flame Princess go." He begged. "Oh don't worry Finn I'll let her go," Finn let out a sigh of relief. "When you become my king." PB finished. Finn looked up at Flame Princess sadly. She seemed sad, tired, and hurt. "Finn please don't." She seemed to beg with her eyes. Finn couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I'm sorry Flame Princess." He said softly. He turned to Princess Bubblegum. "I'll do it." He said solemnly. Bubblegum smiled triumphantly. "Nooo!" Flame Princess screamed through her gag in pain. "Let her go!" PB called to the guards who opened the lamp and began untying the princess. Before they had finished though, Finn burst through and took the princess in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Tears welled up in the princess's eyes and she shook her head violently. "What's wrong?!" Finn asked growing alarmed. "What do you think? You just dumped me!" She sobbed. Finn held her tight. "You know I didn't want to." He replied sadly. "I just wanted to make sure you got out of here safely." "So," Flame Princess gulped. "You didn't mean it?" Finn's expression hardened. "I gave my word as a hero." At that Flame Princess cried harder. A Banana Guard stepped forward to inform Finn his time with his ex was up and to escort her out of the kingdom, but Princess Bubblegum stopped him. She was amused. "Bu know this," Finn began pulling out of the embrace but still holding the princess's shoulders. "I could never love anyone more than I love you. And I promise, no matter what it takes I _will_ find my way back to you." Flame Princess threw herself into Finn's arms one more time before the guards pulled her away and led her out. Jake, who after a few delays had finally managed to catch up, ran over to Finn and wrapped him in a comforting hug. "It's okay buddy, its okay. You'll see her again." He encouraged as his brother cried into his shoulder. "It's okay."

Not even a week had passed before Princess Bubblegum had Peppermint Butler drag Finn out for a stroll in the gardens. For the past five days, he had been cooped up in his room doing nothing but crying and throwing fits. It was a good thing Finn trusted Peppermint Butler because he refused to talk to anyone but Jake. Even with that trust, getting him outside had been a challenge. Now he stood leaning against a tree of cotton candy stubbornly refusing to move. Pep Butler was just about to suggest they go back inside when they heard Jake exclaim; "There's a fire in the gardens! I'm going to get PB!" He said and started running inside. "Wait Jake!" Finn called. Jake stopped. Finn carefully walked over and found the fire had the form of a girl. "Flame Princess…?" The princess spun around. "Flame Princess!" Finn exclaimed happily embracing her. "What are you doing here?!" Flame Princess placed a finger to Finn's lips shushing him. "I had to see you again." Finn held her close. She burned him but he didn't care. "I'm so happy you're here." He murmured happily. "Listen Finn," Flame Princess began pulling away. "Can you meet me in the candy forest tonight?" She asked. "For you m'lady, I would do anything." Finn replied. Flame Princess jumped into his arms. "We'll get to be together tonight!" She exclaimed happily. Suddenly there was a noise behind them. "Finn?" Princess Bubblegum called. "See you tonight!" Flame Princess whispered vanishing into a cloud of smoke. "There you are Finn!" Bubblegum said rounding the corner. "Do you feel any better?" She asked. Finn smiled slowly. "A lot better." He replied.

Night fell. Jake stood behind and took Finn's form in his bed. Peppermint Butler snuck into Finn's room to help him escape. If they though Bubblegum heard anything, they pretended Pep Butler was simply trying to comfort Finn. Once they heard PB's bedroom door close, they made their escape into the candy woods. "Flame Princess!" Finn called out softly. A single piece of coal landed at his feet. Then another. And another. He looked up and saw that they were being thrown from a space of tightly packed trees. It took all his composure not to run over to her, but he walked as calmly as he could. "Flame Princess!" He exclaimed softly and embraced her. "I'm so happy to see you." She answered happily. "Come on!" She said leading Finn to a small clearing where she had gathered some leaves and moss to make a tiny bed. She sat down and gestured for Finn to join her. He walked over and plopped down next to her. Flame Princess giggled and lay her head on Finn's chest making him blush. "I love you." She whispered happily. Finn held her close. "I love you too." He replied. He gently pushed her off for fear she would burn through his flesh. "Look! A shooting star!" Flame Princess exclaimed pointing up at the sky. "Make a wish Finn!" Finn smiled and gently squeezed the princess's hand. "I just want this moment here with you to last forever."

Finn returned to the candy forest twice that week. For a time, everything seemed perfect. That is until the third night. "Finn?" Princess Bubblegum called through the door. Jake froze in fear. "Finn, I want to talk to you." "Go away!" Jake called doing his best to imitate Finn's voice. "Finn this is important." Bubblegum called back. Jake leaped under the covers as the princess turned the key in the lock. "Please pardon the intrusion." She said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Finn I've been thinking a lot lately and I just wanted to say how sorry I am about all this. I never meant to hurt you." Jake gave a small nod. "I hope we can still be friends." PB continued. Jake squirmed away as the princess reached out her hand to him. She recoiled a little before regaining her confidence. "I'm sor—"She paused feeling an unusually furry texture and yanked the covers back. "Jake?!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing?! Where's Finn?!" "I— I can't tell you…" Jake gulped. "I order you to tell me!" Bubblegum screamed pounding her fist on the bed. "It's none of your business if Finn wants to meet Flame princess in the candy forest at night!" Jake blurted. His paws flew to his mouth. "What did You SAY?!" Bubblegum fumed. "N—nothing I—I didn't say anything…" Jake trembled. But it was no use. In an instant, Bubblegum had grabbed Jake's wrist and was dragging him out into the night towards the candy forest.

Finn sat up alarmed. "What is it?" Flame Princess asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I thought I heard something…" Finn replied drawing his sword. Flame Princess held onto Finn tightly. "Finn! Where are you?!" Princess Bubblegum boomed. "How did she find us?" Flame Princess trembled. Finn held her close. "I'm not going to let her hurt you." He promised. "There you are!" Bubblegum screeched bursting into the clearing. "I'm sorry." Jake mouthed sadly. Princess Bubblegum picked up a fallen branch and charged Finn. "Hyaah!" Finn cried snapping it in two. Bubblegum threw the branch down, lunged forward, and grabbed Finn pinning his arms behind his back. "This is what you get for betraying me!" She screeched ignoring Finn's cry of a pain as a thundering crack sounded from his bones. She flinched suddenly as a piece of burning coal hit her cheek. "Leave him alone!" Flame Princess exclaimed throwing more coal. Princess Bubblegum turned to her with a look of pure hatred. Flame Princess's expression quickly changed from anger to fear as Bubblegum snatched up Finn's sword, and charged Flame Princess. "No!" Finn struggled to his feet and stumbled over as quickly as he could. "Don't you touch her!" Finn screamed throwing himself in front of his love. Every eye present widened in sheer horror…

"Finn…?" Jake gasped slowly standing. "No…W-what did you do…?" Flame Princess stuttered. Princess Bubblegum couldn't pull away from the gruesome sight that met her eyes. She glanced down at her hands in horror. The same tightly gripped, blood stained hands that had just used Finn's own sword to run him through. "Princess…" Peppermint Butler gasped. Tears welled up in Flame Princess's eyes. "You killed him!" She screamed. At that, Bubblegum found her composure. "Well…this wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed in that lamp!" She screamed back. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't forbidden me from falling in love!" "This wouldn't have happened if you had never EXISTED!" Flame Princess froze. Just then, they heard a cough. "Both of you *_cough_* stop." Finn coughed looking up. "Finn," Bubblegum breathed. Finn turned to her. "Princess, *_cough_*this, has gone on, long enough." He panted. His knees wobbled and Flame Princess caught him before he fell. "Please PB, please stop." Finn begged. He coughed once more harder than ever. PB's eyes widened as she watched a sprinkle of blood spray forth. "Peppermint Butler, run ahead and get help. Jake, help me carry Finn back. Let's go people!" She ordered slinging Finn's arms around her and Jake's shoulders. Flame Princess started to follow, but Bubblegum stopped her. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" She asked spitefully. "Just go home. You are banned from the candy kingdom."

For a moment, Flame Princess stood still not knowing what to do next. After all, she _was_ just a thirteen year old girl who growing up in a lantern her entire life, didn't really know much about the world. Who could help her? Who _would_ help her? Overwhelmed, she sank to her knees and began to cry. "This is so futile!" She sobbed. "What can _I _possibly do against _her_?" A little fiery face peeked out from underneath a nearby rock. Then, a little flame creature scurried forward. "What's wrong Princess?" Flambo asked tenderly. Flame Princess looked up sniffling. "Oh Flambo, I just don't know what to do." She sobbed. "That wad of pink glue, Princess Bubblegum, has Finn captive and I have no idea what to do about it!" "Have you thought about going to your dad for help? He and the princess have an alliance you know." Flambo suggested. "No! I can't go back! I-I don't want him to think I need anything from him. I'm- I'm still so mad at him!" Flame Princess explained tearfully. Flambo put one tiny little paw on her lap. "This isn't just about that is it?" He asked gently. The princess cried harder. "How can I possibly ask him for help? How can I even get him to listen to me?" She sobbed burying her face in her hands. "Well _I _for one happen to very close with the king and I happen to know that he really misses you." Flame Princess looked up tearfully. "Really?" She sniffed. "Of course! You're his princess! Look, what if I go with you, and we can confront your dad together?" Flambo suggested. "Really? Oh that would be great! Thank you so much Flambo!" The little flame creature smiled. "No problem. Come on. Let's go."

"You, bring the medicine. You there! Start taking the sword out but be careful! And you, start putting the I.V's!" Bubblegum barked out orders frantically as Finn was wheeled into the emergency room. Jake kept his hands on Finn's back to prevent the blood from flowing too heavily. "You're going to be okay buddy. Just hold on." He begged tearing up. "Give me the medicine, and get ready to stitch him up." Nurse Ice-Cream called to Nurse Pancake. "Jake," Finn coughed. "Where's Flame Princess? Is she okay?" Jake smiled and patted Finn's head. "Don't worry PB didn't hurt her. Your insanity saved her." He hugged Finn gently. "Just don't _ever_ do that again." He begged starting to cry. Finn smiled and squeezed Jake's hand. "Don't worry." He said closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he noticed a variety of things. The first was the intense pain searing through his stomach and all the way through to his back. Reaching forward to throw the sheets off, he found he couldn't move his hands-or any part of his body for he was bound to the bed. "Good morning Finn." There it was again. That familiar mockingly-sweet voice. He turned his head towards the princess. "How could you be this way?" He asked coldly. "Look where your jealousy has brought us all!" He screamed. Bubblegum's expression changed-_completely_; her face turned ashen and her eyes hollowed and glowed an eerie green. "I am Not JELEAOUS!" She boomed in an unusually deep voice. Then, just as soon as the weird episode had begun, it was over. "Anyway," Princess bubblegum carried on as though nothing had happened. "You no longer have to worry. When I'm through with you, you'll have the power to choose whoever you want."

An unusual mixture of fear, and excitement flooded through the princess as she stood before the writhing gates of the Fire Kingdom. "You wait here. I'll go break the coal for you." Flambo said and scurried off. "Good day majesty." He bowed approaching the throne. "I come to announce the arrival of the Princess of the Flame Kingdom." "Flame Princes?" The king repeated in disbelief. Flambo opened the door and Flame Princess walked in. "Your Highness," she curtsied. "I seek your assistance in my darkest hour. The princess of the Candy Kingdom has betrayed our trust. She has Finn! I have no idea what she might be doing to him, and I promise anything you want from me in exchange for your services if you just…" Flame King held up his hand for silence and rose from his throne. Slowly, he approached his daughter and stood before her for a moment. "Father I'm so sorry. I know I must have hurt you and…" But before she could finish, her father threw his arms around her in a warm (very warm) embrace. "I've missed you so much." He whispered. Flame Princess hugged him back. "I missed you too." Flame King pulled away. "Now," He said kindly. "What can I do for my princess?"

Finn sat up slowly and looked around. He was lying in PB's bed in her room in the candy castle. He threw the sheets off and threw his feet over the side of the bed. He swayed a little and grabbed his head feeling slightly dizzy. "Anyone who disobeys these orders will be severely punished." He heard PB say. Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped out. "Princess…?" PB turned to him. "Oh good you're up! How do you feel?" She asked. "A little dizzy actually." Finn replied clutching his head. "Aw," PB sighed. She leaned forward, and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Now I feel better." Finn said smiling. Everyone gasped as Finn returned the kiss confidently. "Oh grow up everyone." Bubblegum scolded. "You all know we've been going out for a while. Right Finn?" "Actually, that kiss was very unexpec-" He paused suddenly clutching his head in pain. He smiled. "Yeah guys where have you been?" The candy people began murmur among themselves for now they saw the true extent of their princess's powers. Finn looked around. "Where's Jake?" He asked. PB turned to Peppermint Butler with a scornful look. "Now is the time to redeem yourself." She said in that same deep voice, the eerie green color returning to her eyes. "Bring the prisoner forward. You are NOT to communicate with him at all." she ordered. Peppermint Butler bowed and left. He returned a short time later with Jake. "Finn!" He exclaimed. Jake ran up and happily embraced his friend. "You're okay!" Finn laughed. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "Because PB almost killed you because of your love for Flame Princess!" "Flame Princess…?" Finn gripped his head. PB stepped forward. "Forget about it Finn." She said waving her hand. The strange aura grew. "There is no Flame Princess." Finn fell into a zombie-like trance. "There is no Flame Princess…" He repeated slowly. PB smiled to herself.

"And so I went outside to see what was causing the noise, and before I knew it two banana men were putting me in chains!" The Flame King's expression hardened. He was trying to listen to his daughter's story patiently, but he was already itching to burn down the Candy Kingdom. "…when I finally came to, I was trapped in another lantern in the Candy Castle." Flame Princess continued. "The banana men were guarding me and if I struggled too much, they used an electrobe gun and shocked me! Just then, Finn burst in and saved me but in exchange for my freedom, he had to stay and be her king!" Flame King hugged his daughter who had started crying. "W-we tried to be with each other in secret, but she found us and almost killed Finn! I c-can't imagine what she could be doing to him now! That is, th-that is, if he even survived!" She sobbed. Flame King stood. "This is unacceptable!" He shouted angrily. "We've had an alliance with the Candy Kingdom for many years and all of a sudden the princess finds it suitable to take my daughter and kill her prince?! This is an outrage!" He screamed, his flames growing bigger. "This madness ends now!" He screamed. With Flame Princess following closely behind, he blazed a smoldering path to the Candy Castle. "Princess bubblegum!" He yelled storming into the throne room where PB and Finn sat side by side. "Finn!" Flame Princess exclaimed happily. She ran up to Finn and embraced him happily. "Ow, ow, ow!"He exclaimed pushing her off in a panic. Flame Princess recoiled as if struck. "Finn? What is it? Did I upset you?" She asked confused. "Firstly, who are you?" Finn asked. Flame Princess gasped. She began to tear up. "Finn…?" "What do you want Flame King?" Princess Bubblegum demanded. "I thought I had you banned from the kingdom." She continued turning to Flame Princess. "You, had her banned?" Finn asked confused. "Why? Who is she?" "My daughter told me everything princess," Flame King said. "You had no right to do her or her prince any harm!" "Jake what is he talking about?" Finn asked turning to Jake. Jake opened his mouth to explain, but paused when Bubblegum shot him a poisonous look. "It's nothing pal." He answered. "It's nothing?!" Flame Princess screamed. "Finn, I thought you loved me!" Finn looked at her confused. "Enough!" Bubblegum exclaimed standing up. "Flame King, I kindly command you and your daughter to leave at once!" "You dare speak to me that way?!" Flame King shouted back in fury. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Finn screamed. Everyone in the throne room fell silent. "Finn it's me, Flame Princess. Don't you remember me?" The princess said stepping forward. "I can't say that I remember ever meeting you." Finn replied. Flame Princess burst into tears. "I've tried to be patient," PB began. A shudder went through the room as the odd aura returned. "Now I order you, leave at once!" "Wait a minute," Flame King paused. "That presence…" Every one turned to him confused. His eyes narrowed. "The Lich." He breathed. Everyone gasped and began murmuring among themselves in excitement and fear. "The presence of the Lich is still in the princess!" Peppermint Butler screamed. "Lich?!" Finn screamed. He pulled out his sword. "No!" Flame King screamed. "You cannot fight him while he's still in the princess's body! It'll hurt the princess!" "Then what can we do?" Finn asked frantically. Flame King shook his head. "As long as he's in the princess's body, nothing." He replied solemnly. He perked up. "Then again, maybe we can…"

"This way gentleman." Peppermint Butler said guiding Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, and Flame King into the darker parts of the Candy Castle. A few brave citizens had agreed to stay behind and keep PB distracted while Peppermint Butler led the others down to the spell room. When they reached the top of the winding tower, Pep Butler reached up into the mouth of a gargoyle statue guarding the door and produced the key. "Behold," He said turning the key in the lock. "The royal spell room!" Finn and Jake gasped, their eyes widening in wonder at the sight of all of the books and wands and even cauldrons. Flame King made his way over to a bookshelf. "There should be a copy in here…" He murmured pulling a book from the shelves and flipping through the pages. He reeled back slightly, startled when the book in his hands turned to ash. "Perhaps _I _should handle the books." Peppermint Butler suggested taking the ashes from the king's hands. Flame King nodded. "So what are we here for again?" Finn asked picking up a broomstick. "Every kingdom has this book," Peppermint Butler replied picking up a tattered and dusty old book off the shelve. He blew the dust off the cover causing everyone in the room to cough. "That looks like the Enchiridion." Finn said examining the cover. "You're right Finn it does." Peppermint Butler said flipping through the pages. "But this book has a power even greater than the Enchiridion. There's even an exorcism spell in here for an emergency such as the one were having with the princess." He continued pointing to a picture of a green mist entering the body of an unsuspecting princess. "That's why every kingdom keeps a copy of this book. Just in case they need a spell to repel the Lich or any other powerful evil." Flame Princess added. "Correct," Peppermint Butler said. "And this spell right here," He continued pointing again to the picture. "Is just the spell we need." Everyone gathered close. "Here's the plan..."

"Bravo! Good job girls!" PB cheered. The gumdrop girls bowed out of breath from their performance and ran off. "Where are Finn and Jake?" They asked Lollipop Girl who was waiting for them behind a curtain they had set up in the middle of the room. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." "The idea of a surprise talent show seemed like a good idea at the time but I think she might start to get suspicious." Lollipop Girl looked up. "I don't think that's going to be a problem." She whispered pointing. Finn ran up to them. "Finn where have you been? We can't keep this up much longer!" Finn took a peek behind the curtain to where PB sat waiting for the next act. "That's okay because I'm up next." He replied stepping out. He bowed before the princess. "Yay Finn!" she cheered clapping. "Our next act, is sword juggling!" Finn exclaimed unsheathing two swords from his pack and began juggling. He looked over his shoulder to Jake who gave him a thumbs up. He nodded. His heart raced at the thought of what he was about to do. "This ends now." He murmured to himself. Then, before he had a chance to change his mind, he lunged Princess Bubblegum. "Finn what are you doing?!" She exclaimed in fear. Peppermint Butler appeared from behind the curtain with the book and began to chant the exorcism spell; "Malso vioctium et um spiritum!" At that moment, Finn ran his sword through the princess causing an eerie green mist to seep from her body. It took the form of the Lich lying on the floor trying to recover. "Get out of here Lich!" Finn yelled. The Lich let out an eerie maniacal laugh before rising from the floor and taking off around the room in a swirl of green mist. "What's he doing?!" Finn yelled. "He's trying to find another host!" Peppermint Butler yelled back. Princess Bubblegum moaned behind him. "…Finn?..." "Princess!" Finn rushed over to her but was interrupted by the Lich attempting to re-enter the princess's body. "Don't you dare!" Finn screamed slicing the mist with his sword. "Quick everyone! Make this symbol!" Flame King called overlapping his hands to make a star-like symbol. Everyone did the same and their hands started to glow. "Whoa! What's happening?" Finn exclaimed in surprise. "An exorcism symbol." Flame King explained. "This will keep the Lich from entering one of our bodies." Finn bent over and put his hands still in the style of the symbol over PB. The Lich circled the room anxiously not knowing where to go. "It's over Lich." Finn said drawing out his sword. "Finn no!" Flame King called. "Keep your hands in the symbol! You're giving the Lich a chance to enter your body!" But it was too late. In a split second, the Lich had flown into Finn's body and taken control. He let out a maniacal laugh and advanced on the Flame King. "You fools really think you can defeat me? You don't stand a chance!" He bellowed picking the king up and throwing him against the wall. "Dad!" Flame Princes exclaimed rushing over to her father's side. "We beat you once and we can do it again!" Jake threatened taking a more muscular form. "What are you going to do? Your friend is the one who will suffer!" The Lich bellowed. Jake's eyes widened as the light faded momentarily from his brother's eyes. "Jake…?" He called groggily. The Lich laughed again. Peppermint Butler recited the spell once more; "Malso vioctium et um spiritum!" The Lich flew from Finn's body and returned to circling the room. Princess Bubblegum glanced over at her citizens trying their best to be brave. "We need to get the candy citizens out of here." She called to Finn. The Lich heard her and flew over to them attempting to take them over. The girls trembled in fear, but did not waver. "Malso vioctium et um spiritum!" Peppermint Butler chanted. "Malso vioctium et um spiritum!" Everyone in the room joined in. "Malso vioctium et um spiritum!" "No!" The Lich grasped his head in pain. "Stop that infernal noise! Stop!" He screamed. But the chanting continued. "Malso vioctium et um spiritum!" "Hey Lich!" Finn called. "Over her you big dummy!" The Lich turned to Finn who had picked up his sword. He flew across the room to him before he lost his chance. Time seemed to slow and Finn's heart raced. "Malso vioctium et um spiritum." He said softly. In one swift movement, Lich and sword met for the last time.

Finn watched the empty, lifeless skull roll across the floor and stopped it with his foot. "Hooray!" Everyone cheered and hugged each other happily. Flame King walked over and picked up the still grinning skull. In a flash, Peppermint Butler stuck a scroll with the exorcism spell on. "The Lich is dead." More cheering. "Auugh!" PB screamed in pain. "Oh no Princess!' Finn screamed running over to her. "Don't worry. You're going to be okay." He said holding her in his arms. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Behind him, Flame Princess gasped inaudibly. "Hurry! Get her to the emergency room!" Peppermint Butler commanded ushering Finn and Bubblegum out the door. "I'm so sorry Peebles." Finn said sadly. "No Finn, I'm sorry." She replied. Finn looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. PB weakly pointed to Flame Princess. "_She's_ the girl you love." She said. "Not me." Finn glanced back at Flame Princess who smiled back at him sadly. "I'm sorry." She said softly. But before Finn could ask bubblegum what she meant, she was being loaded onto a hospital bed and wheeled into the ER. Flame Princess walked up to him. Jake smiled. He took the hand of the princess, then of his brother's. He smiled at Finn before placing his hand in the princess's. Finn flinched at the pain. He was about to pull away when he found himself gazing into the princess's eyes. She smiled at him. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he had wrapped Flame Princess in a warm (very, _very_ warm ) embrace. Another cheer sounded through the room as the two kissed together again at last.

The End


End file.
